In many different types of equipment, particularly medical equipment, multiple fluids are often used during medical procedures to treat patients. One example of such medical equipment is a vitrectomy system used for operations on the eye or eyes of a patient. In a fluid/gas exchange performed during a vitrectomy surgery, there is often a need for a source of pressurized retinal tamponading gases (i.e. C3F8 and SF6) as well as a need for a source of pressurized air.
Prior art connectors used to handle multiple fluids have presented several problems. Such problems include difficulty coupling the large number of tubes that conduct the pressurized fluids between their respective sources and destinations. This large number of tubes also necessitates a connector having a relatively large size. Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a small, simple connector that enables better management and connection of tubing used for such fluids.